MIDNIGHT
by Taraxakum II
Summary: [MarkWin] Winwin selalu terbangun tengah malam, begitu juga dengan Mark


**MIDNIGHT**

 **MARK**

 **WINWIN**

 **ALL MEMBER NCT 127**

Happy Reading..

* * *

Winwin terbangun tengah malam, entah apa penyebabnya yang jelas dalam sebulan terakhir ini pemuda berdarah China itu selalu bangun tepat jam 12 malam. Padahal untuk malam ini ia baru saja tidur jam 11 malam karena baru pulang dari acara musik. Ia mengira bisa bangun di pagi hari mengingat badannya yang sangat lelah, tapi ternyata tidak ia tetap saja bangun jam 12 malam. Winwin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia hendak membuat susu coklat saja karena siapa tahu susu coklat mampu membuatnya tidur kembali.

Saat sibuk mengaduk susu coklatnya, sebuah rengkuhan hangat menghampirinya. Winwin tersenyum, tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya.

"Mark−kamu juga terbangun hm?" ujar Winwin sambil terus mengaduk susu coklatnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mark itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Winwin, sesekali ia mencium bahu dan leher Winwin membuat pemuda China itu bergidik geli.

"Lucu ya−setiap hari pasti kita terbangun tengah malam dan sepertinya aku bisa menebak akhirnya kita akan tertidur bersama entah di kamarmu atau di kamarku" Winwin mengusap lengan Mark yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Mark hanya tersenyum, ia pun membalik badan Winwin hingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. Melihat bagaimana manisnya wajah seorang yang berhasil merebut hatinya dan resmi menjadi kekasihnya 3 bulan yang lalu. Winwin yang dilihat seperti itu langsung mencubit lengan Mark.

"Yaa! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hm? Tatapanmu membuatku takut" ujar Winwin dengan nada kesal.

Lagi-lagi Mark hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengecup bibir Winwin sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu− _hyung_ , maaf kalau aku belum menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu tapi percayalah hanya dirimu di hatiku".

Winwin tersenyum malu. Mark selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama setiap hari. Tapi, Winwin sama sekali tidak merasa bosan mendengarnya. Ia pun mengusap pipi kekasihnya.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu".

"−aku akan menghabiskan susuku dulu, setelah itu kita tidur lagi. Dan aku ingin tidur di kamarmu".

Mark hanya mengangguk, namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membiarkan pemuda manis itu menghabiskan susu dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Winwin menyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan Mark. Benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, bahwa obat tidur yang paling ampuh itu adalah pelukan. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Winwin sudah merasa mengantuk.

" _hyung−_?" panggil Mark sambil mengusap rambut hitam sang kekasih.

"Hm?" hanya gumaman yang Winwin lontarkan, karena ia benar-benar merasa ngantuk dan malas untuk membuka mulut.

"Kalau aku perhatikan, dirimu bertambah kurus− _hyung_ , makanlah yang banyak. Jadwal kita itu sangat padat dan aku tidak mau dirimu sakit. Kantung matamu sepertinya juga semakin membesar, istirahatlah yang cukup jangan sampai dirimu kelelahan. Jika ada masalah ceritalah pada member lain jangan dipendam sendiri, aku tidak mau kamu tertekan karena banyak masalah".

Winwin membuka matanya, ia membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya kalau akhir-akhir ini berat badannya semakin turun dan kantung matanya juga membesar. Mungkin efek jadwal NCT 127 yang padat mengingat mereka baru saja _comeback_. Ia menatap Mark, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Iya−iya. Aku akan banyak makan dan cukup istirahat".

"Aku pegang kata-katamu− _hyung_. Jagalah dirimu karena tidak mungkin selamanya aku bisa menjagamu" Mark memeluk Winwin erat lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Eh−? Maksudmu apa hm?" tanya Winwin heran saat mendengar ucapan Mark.

"Tidak ada maksud−tidurlah _hyung_ ini sudah hampir pagi" Mark mengelus punggung Winwin, memberikan rasa nyaman pada kekasihnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, pemuda manis itu sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Winwin terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat jam yang menempel didinding kamar Mark. Jam 08.00. Ia pun menyadari jika kekasihnya tidak ada disampingnya. Selalu seperti ini, kekasihnya itu pasti akan pergi tanpa membangunkan dirinya. Winwin langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat semua membernya di ruang tamu, ia menghampiri mereka dan berharap ada Mark disitu. Tapi, nihil Mark tidak ada diantara membernya.

Mungkin sedang _jogging_. Pikir Winwin.

Member yang lain menyadari kehadiran Winwin, mereka menatap pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan miris. Terutama Taeyong mengingat Winwin adalah member kesayangan sang leader NCT 127.

"Winwin-ah−apa kau tahu dimana Mark sekarang?" tanya Taeil membuka suara sambil menatap Winwin.

Winwin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa tiba-tiba dia dapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu− _hyung_ , yang jelas saat bangun tidur tadi Mark tidak ada disampingku. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang _jogging_ " .

Jawaban Winwin membuat semua member terhenyak, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada disampingmu? Apa berarti semalam kamu tidur dengan Mark?" kali ini Yuta yang bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja semakin membuat Winwin heran, meski begitu ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Iya _hyung−_ aku tidur dengannya semalam".

Semua yang ada disitu (kecuali Winwin) menghela nafasnya. Bahkan Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia sedang menahan kesal karena sikap Winwin. Taeyong menyadarinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehyun memberi isyarat agar Jaehyun tidak bertindak gegabah. Namun, rupanya larangan Taeyong tidak Jaehyun pedulikan. Dengan segera, ia mengambil koran dan berlembar-lembar kertas yang merupakan artikel dari internet.

"Baca ini!" suruh Jaehyun.

Taeil, Taeyong, Heechan, Yuta, Johny, Doyoung menahan nafasnya saat mata Winwin melirik judul artikel yang ada di kertas itu.

BREAKING NEWS : MARK LEE NCT TEWAS AKIBAT KECELAKAAN DI DAERAH GANGNAM

LEE MINHYUNG MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN DAN MENINGGAL DI TEMPAT

NCT AKAN HIATUS UNTUK SEMENTARA KARENA MASIH DALAM SUASANA DUKA KARENA KEHILANGAN SALAH SATU MEMBER

Tangan Winwin bergetar saat mengambil salah satu artikel itu, matanya memanas saat membaca satu persatu rangkaian huruf di artikel.

"Ti−tidak mungkin−Mark belum meninggal, semalam dia masih memelukku. Kalian harus percaya padaku. Berita ini tidak benar! Taeyong _hyung_ − _hyung_ percaya padaku kan?" Winwin menatap Taeyong dengan mata menahan tangis.

Taeyong diam saja bahkan ia tidak berani menatap mata Winwin, hatinya sakit saat melihat salah satu membernya seperti ini.

"Ka−kalian percaya berita ini daripada denganku? Semalam Mark masih menemaniku minum susu lalu−"

"Winwin−! Hentikan−!"

Ucapan Winwin terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Jaehyun.

"Bukan hanya kamu yang merasa kehilangan Mark! Kita semua merasa kehilangan, hanya bedanya kita sudah merelakan kepergiannya tapi tidak denganmu! Mark sudah meninggal−dia sudah tidak disini lagi!" Jaehyun marah, bagaimana tidak marah ia kesal karena sampai saat ini Winwin belum juga merelakan kepergian kekasihnya padahal ini sudah sebulan sejak terjadinya kecelakaan yang menewaskan Mark. Lagipula, ia marah untuk kebaikan Winwin. Jaehyun tidak mau temannya itu terus-menerus terpuruk karena kematian kekasihnya.

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, otak Winwin langsung mengingat peristiwa kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Mark, kekasihnya meninggal di tempat kejadian tanpa sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jadi selama ini−setiap malam sebenarnya ia tidak bertemu dengan Mark, itu semua hanya halusinasi Winwin yang sangat merasa kehilangan Mark. Padahal pelukan dan ciuman Mark semalam masih sangat terasa nyata bagi Winwin.

Tubuh Winwin bergetar, ia menahan isak tangisnya. Membuat Yuta yang berada disampingnya langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya berharap pemuda China itu tenang.

"A−aku ingin ke kamar− _hyung_ " ucap Winwin dengan suara bergetar.

"Kuantar−okay?" Yuta menuntun Winwin menuju kamarnya.

Menyisakan keenam member yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Jaehyun−apa ini tidak berlebihan? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Winwin" ucap Johny khawatir.

"Aku yakin Winwin akan baik-baik saja− _hyung_. Lagipula ini demi kebaikan dia juga karena tidak mungkin dia meratapi kepergian Mark selamanya. Dia harus bangkit dengan atau tanpa Mark".

.

.

.

Winwin sudah lebih tenang sekarang, diliriknya jam kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

07.00 pm.

Itu berarti lebih dari 6 jam ia tertidur, tapi itu lebih baik sih daripada ia bangun terus mengingat Mark. Hatinya akan berdenyut sakit saat ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya kini tidak ada disampingnya.

Winwin mengambil ponselnya. Ditatapnya benda persegi panjang itu. _Wallpaper_ nya masih foto mereka berdua yang diambil sehari sebelum kecelakaan. Winwin membuka galeri ponselnya, dan matanya langsung melihat sebuah video yang berada di geleri ponselnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, karena seingatnya video itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Winwin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia yakin, ini bukan video iseng dari Yuta atau Heechan karena yang tahu password untuk membuka kunci ponselnya hanya dirinya dan−

Mark.

Ia menekan tombol _play_ di video itu, ternyata itu video yang diambil oleh kekasihnya.

 _Halo My Giant Baby, Winwin hyung, maaf hyung aku lancang menggunakan ponselmu ehehe  
karena ponselku sedang di charge−aku sengaja membuat ini untuk hadiahmu saat kita merayakan hari jadi nanti. Aku akan memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi sebuah lagu untukmu, kuharap kau menyukai hadiahku ini._

Pemuda manis itu tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, ternyata ini video untuknya kalau dilihat dari pakaian yang Mark pakai sepertinya ini video sebelum keberangkatannya ke Gangnam. Ia melihat Mark yang mengambil gitar dan duduk di sebuah kursi lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _I sesang-i naege jun chwego-ye seonmul neo  
(the best present which the world gave me it's you)_

wa gatchi gat-eun kkum-eul kkugo pa  
(i want to dream same thing with you)

 _yeong-wonhan neo-ye ireum  
(your eternal name)_

gajang keun gippeun neo  
(the greatest joy it's you)

 _wa gatchi nun-eul tteugo  
(i want to wake up with you)_

 _gat-eun nal gatchi nun-eul gamgo pa  
(and i want to close my eyes with you o the same day)_

Winwin benar-benar terisak sekarang, air mata yang sudah kering kini mengalir kembali. Ia tidak menyangka di jam-jam terakhir hidupnya, Mark sempat melakukan hal semanis ini.

 _Yagsoghalge on mom-euro jikyeonaendago  
(i'll promise to protect you with my whole body)_

 _Yagsoghalge on mom-euro neol an-ajundago  
(i'll promise to hug you with my whole body)_

 _Geu eodideun nega gamyeon  
(wherever you go)_

 _Geu giri god giri dwedorog  
(the way will be able to be a good way)_

 _Nae songil dah-eul su it dorog  
(my hand will be able to reach you)_

 _Haes-salboda balg-ge unneun neo-ye moseub-e  
(to your look that smiles brighter than te sun)_

 _Wedingdeureuseu boda deo hayan neo-ye mosoub-e  
(to your look more white than your wedding dress)_

 _Mark mengakhiri lagunya. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum ke arah kamera._

" _I love you, my baby giant−percayalah apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Don't cry−okay? Aku tidak suka melihat air mata di wajahmu, tetaplah tersenyum meski suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi jauh darimu" Mark mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menunjukkan love sign dengan kedua tangannya._

Winwin semakin histeris saat melihat video itu berakhir, salam perpisahan dari Mark benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan memeluknya saat tidur, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengecup kening dan bibirnya saat bangun di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi yang memberinya kata-kata cinta saat dirinya sedang _down_.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Minhyung_

 _Sangat mencintaimu_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara isak tangis dari tempat disampingnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis sedang menangis sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Winwin _hyung_ −? _Hyung_ kenapa menangis hm?" ujar pemuda tampan itu sambil mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya "Winwin _hyung_ ".

Winwin langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, tidak dipedulikannya ponselnya yang jatuh ke atas kasur.

"Huwaaaa−Markeu−!? _Author_ itu kejam! Masa dirimu dibuat mati karena kecelakaan terus aku merana sendirian" Isak Winwin sambil memeluk erat pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

Mark _sweatdrop_ −demi apa kekasihnya menangis di tengah malam begini hanya karena sebuah _fanfict_ buatan fans.

"Astaga _hyung_ −itu hanya _fanfict,_ jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu hanya khayalan seorang _fans_ " Mark mengusap punggung kekasihnya, "Lebih baik sekarang _hyung_ tidur−okay?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku membaca _fanfict_ eh aku malah dibuat nangis begini" ujar Winwin, ia berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

Mark _sweatdrop part two_ −

"Kan sudah aku bilang−kalau _hyung_ tidak bisa tidur dengarkan saja lagu _ballad_ daripada baca _fanfict_ malah bikin _hyung_ tidak bisa tidur".

Winwin terdiam, ia membenarkan ucapan Mark seharusnya ia mendengarkan lagu _ballad_ saja agar bisa tidur.

Pemuda manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sang kekasih yang tentu saja disambut oleh tatapan lembut dari Mark.

"Ada apa hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu−Lee Minhyung"

Mark tersenyum−"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sicheng _hyung_ " Mark menutup percakapan mereka dengan ciuman yang cukup lama di kening Winwin.

 **BENERAN END**

* * *

Mungkin sedikit aneh saat mendengar atau membaca fanfict _pairing_ MarkWin karena bisa dibilang _moment_ sangat jarang, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya membuat _pairing_ ini ditambah aku adalah penyukai _pair_ "nyeleneh" dan yang terpenting adalah Winwin uke hahaha


End file.
